


Watch Me

by WhichWolfWins



Series: Kink Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hint of - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of loss of virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Red Pants, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock misses John while he's visiting his sister and seduces him over video chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [thescienceofjohnlock ](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, because she loves Red Pants Monday and there's not enough in the world! Enjoy!

John was just getting back to his room after a shower when he heard the sound of someone trying to call him to video chat. He smiled, knowing without looking who it was, and walked over to his laptop. He clicked the little blinking tab at the bottom of the screen and Sherlock popped up, wrapped snugly in a white sheet. His hair was a tumble of dark curls fanned out on the white pillow beneath him. He smiled when John came into view.

“Miss me already?” John asked, smiling at Sherlock as he scrubbed his hair dry with a towel. “What happened to the whole ‘let’s not talk to each other until I get home’ agreement?” 

Sherlock looked annoyed. “It’s boring,” he complained. He shifted up to lean against the headboard and the sheet slipped from his shoulder. A pink nipple came out of hiding and John grinned at the tantalizing image of his lover. “I can see the outline of your cock through your pants,” Sherlock pointed out. 

John chuckled. “I know what you’re trying to do, Sherlock, and it’s not going to happen. I need to catch up on some writing,” John said, ignoring the twitch his cock gave in response. He was missing Sherlock and his prick was more than delighted to see him. 

“You need your sleep, John,” Sherlock told him. “You look like you haven’t gotten more than six hours since you left.” 

“Seven,” John corrected, tossing the towel onto a nearby chair. 

“You can write when you get home.” Sherlock reached up and tugged the sheet down to his waist, smiling salaciously. “This will help you sleep,” he said, his voice dropping to a low, seductive growl. 

“Shhh,” John hissed. “Harry’s in the next room,” John informed him, though he couldn’t care less when Sherlock was talking to him sounding and looking like that. 

Sherlock smirked. “We can be quiet,” he whispered. 

John licked his lips, preparing to put up a fight, but he really didn’t have it in him. As much as he’d been looking forward to some down time to get some writing done, he was glad to have Sherlock be the one to ask for once. “Fine,” he said, “but you have to get some sleep, too. I want you rested for when I get back tomorrow.” 

A grin lit up Sherlock’s face and he leaned closer to the camera. “Alright, John,” he murmured, “just hurry up and take off those silly red pants of yours.” 

“I’ve been gone two days and you’re already this impatient to get me naked? Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow night.” He ran his hand down his belly to rub his cock through his pants. “I’ll strip you slowly, Sherlock, take my time getting you naked to drive you mad. Would you like that? Do you want me to make you beg for it?” he asked, looking straight into the camera with a knowing smile. 

Sherlock’s Adams apple bobbed visibly as he swallowed. He nodded. “Yes,” he answered, the seductive tone disappearing altogether and becoming something close to vulnerable. 

“I’ll do it like I did the first time. Remember how much you were shaking? Never been touched before; god, you were beautiful. I barely had to touch you and your cock was already weeping for me.” 

Sherlock moaned and John chuckled. “You tasted so good, Sherlock,” he said as he slid his hand into his pants and squeezed his cock. “You taste so good in my mouth.” 

As expected, Sherlock’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his nipples became beautifully taut. John remembered how Sherlock had writhed when he’d teased them with his tongue that night. “You liked that, didn’t you, Sherlock? Me tasting you for the first time.” 

Sherlock’s lips had parted and he was breathing noticeably faster. John watched as Sherlock clasped his fingers around his cock, still wrapped up in the crisp white sheet. 

“I knew I wasn’t going to last long,” John continued. “You were so bloody beautiful beneath me, Sherlock, looking up at me like I was the world. Did you honestly think I could leave you after that?” he asked. “Did you really believe that you weren’t already everything to me?” 

Sherlock blinked back at him like he was having trouble speaking. Somehow his hand had snuck under the sheet without John noticing. 

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” John told him as he stood in front of the camera wearing nothing but his red y-fronts. “I always love seeing those long fingers of yours wrapped around my cock. You know how to play me like your violin, make me sing every note of that love song you named after me.” 

Sherlock made a needy sound and pushed the sheet off of him like it was on fire. “John,” he whined, grasping his bare cock firmly. 

“Yep, that’s it,” John grinned, pleased by how quickly he was succeeding at robbing Sherlock of his words. “You always made fun of my poetry until it was about you.” He reached into his pants and took his prick out. “Funny, that.” 

Sherlock shifted up onto his knees and trailed his fingers down his chest like he was stroking the strings of his violin. His eyelids looked heavy with want as he panted and rolled his hips, fucking languorously into his other hand. It was slick with lube and Sherlock’s cock slipped beautifully in his hand. 

“That’s it, love,” John said tenderly as he teased his foreskin over the plump red tip of his cock, spreading lotion and precome down his shaft. “Remember when I slid into you that night, how nicely we fit together? You were keening in my ear, Sherlock, just like you are now as I made love to you, and afterward you said your head had never been so quiet. I thought that was a good thing, but you barely said a thing to me in the next few days and I thought ‘oh god, we’ve fucked up. He’s through with me now.’ Then you knocked on my door and climbed into my bed and you kissed me like you were there to prove something; staking your claim on me with your tongue in my mouth and your lovely fingers on my cock.” John quickened his hand and Sherlock matched his speed. “I’ve never come faster in my life.” 

“John,” Sherlock gasped, stroking himself even faster. He was panting harshly and his eyelashes were fluttering. “Please.” 

John’s mouth was dry from his own heavy breathing and he swiped his tongue over his lips to dampen them. “I knew I loved you, but I never knew you loved me back until you did that. You love me, don’t you, Sherlock?” he said, shoving his pants down further to roll his balls in his hand. He was so close, but he could tell Sherlock was closer by the way the lisp he hid so carefully in their day to day life slipped into his babbling. 

“Yes,” Sherlock said. _Yeth_. “I… your,” he panted. “Your lips and your tongue, and… oh god, John, your hands.” He moaned and closed his eyes, clutching his hair like he was imagining it was John’s hands, not his, bringing him toward orgasm. 

“Come for me, Sherlock." 

Sherlock cried out John’s name and came, painting his flushed chest and belly with strips of white. John followed after him a few moments later, barely missing his laptop as he came with a jolt on the desk. His whole body was taken over by waves of pleasure and he had to brace his hands on the table, because his legs were threatening to give out from beneath him. 

“Fucking hell, John!” Harry yelled, banging on the wall. “Shut the fuck up!” 

John huffed a breathless laugh and met Sherlock's eyes in the camera. Sherlock grinned, pleased with himself for annoying John’s sister. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” John asked when he regained his composure. 

“Maybe,” Sherlock’s smile quivered as he held back a laugh. “You liked it.” 

John grinned as he shucked his pants the rest of the way off and used them to clean up his mess. “No,” he said, swiping his spent cock and the desk, then tossing the red cloth to the floor. “I loved it,” he corrected. “And I can’t wait to get home to hear you scream my name even louder,” he whispered, grinning mischievously, before he gave Sherlock a wink and clicked closed the chat window.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you would like to follow me on tumblr, I'm [ here! ](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
